Sheila Rhodes
Sheila Rhodes is a nurse and works at the hospital. Her husband is his sweetheart Aiden Rhodes, as her parents Sarah and Alex Decker. Her father died, as her husband failed to attend the funeral. She is the same age as Aiden. History Early Life Sheila was born in Las Vegas, by her parents Sarah and Alex Decker. She loves listening to Gospel music and enjoys it when she not a good mood. Age 8, Aiden was playing with his ball, as Sheila found his ball, after it was lost. Aiden happy that Sheila found his ball, as for a reward, Sheila kissed Aiden in the cheeks. Age 11, Sheila left Las Vegas, as they live in California as she goes to same high school as Aiden does. Aiden meets Sheila for the second time, as they become friends. Sheila sometimes embarrass Aiden at times, as she fells in love with him, as she kissed him few times, as everyone is laughing at him, which Aiden doesn't want to be with her. He did spend time with her in holiday, as they begin to improve. Age 14, Sheila hit puberty, voice changed and have a new body, Aiden begins to fell in love with her, Aiden begin to change with his new style, Sheila started to feel in love him, Aiden danced with in the prom, 2 years later. Age 18-21, Sheila went the college and succeed to become a nurse. Before Defiance Age 23, Aiden marries Sheila and moved into a new house Age 26, Sheila met the U.N.I.T are his home, as he was part of the team, Sheila happy that Aiden changed his ways Age 28, Sheila gave birth to her son, Nathan, as Aiden spends time with his son, then the U.N.I.T Age 29, Sheila knows Aiden will gone for a long time, with the U.N.I.T. Age 30, Sheila father, Alex died to unknown reason. She upset that her husband, Aiden didn't attend, as she fails to him for over a year, in person Defiance Sheila hasn't met her husband in person, for 2 years. She sees Aiden, as she is proud of him. Aiden still married to Sheila, because he loves him. "Endgame (Part 1 And 2)" Sheila mets her husband, for the first time in 2 years, as Ethan as the same too. Sheila tells Aiden to stop Co'Skayr, as he succeeded, U.N.I.T members have dinner at Aiden's house, telling about his story After Defiance Age 33, Sheila gave birth to 4 children, Ethan, Rae, Tom and Gina Rhodes, Aiden spends more time with his children and his wife, more then the U.N.I.T She sometimes helps Aiden in mission, on-field in disguise and off field. Sheila loves Aiden as years gone, for the kids to do the same. After Aiden retires, Sheila is proud of her kids, as she fond friendship with Logan family since. Personality Sheila is happy and excited when she is young, she still is today and always amazed with Aiden ideas. Sheila can get upset, mad and angry, when things doesn't go her way (Like, Aiden not taking out the trash, her kids is listening to her), but at the end of the day, she loves her family, even Aiden is not in the mood Relationships Aiden Rhodes Sheila first met Aiden, when they are at the cornfield. Sheila found the ball for Aiden, as she kissed him as she is gone. Aiden remembers it since he was 8 Age 11, Sheila goes to same school at Aiden, as he realise Sheila gone bit taller as they both met at the canteen. As they both chat, as Sheila personality beings to go high. She tries to kiss Aiden, as he tried to run away which he failed many times, making the kids laugh at him at class, as she kissed him. Aiden spends in a summer holiday with her, as their friendship has started to improve. Age 14, Aiden loves Sheila, as Sheila voice, body and personality changed forcing Aiden to change too, with his ability to get taller and bulky, Sheila fell in love with him in too, as 2 years later. They danced in prom together because they chose each other. Age 16, Sheila went college with Aiden and succeeded. She went to university and does well too, as Aiden does well in his other job. Age 23, Aiden marries Sheila as they also moved into a new house. Age 26, Aiden changed by going into the U.N.I.T, as Sheila is happy that Aiden changes his personality. 2 years later, Sheila gave birth to Ethan, who is her son. Age 30, Sheila lost her father, as she goes to her funeral. Aiden did not see her wife for a year. He attend the funeral, as he watches, next couple of weeks, Aiden gives flowers to Sheila's dad grave. Age 31, Aiden sees Sheila in person, for the first time in 2 years. Sheila is finally happy for years, as they spend time together. They both kissed, as Ethan is happy. Sheila back Aiden to stop Col'Skayr, as he succeeded. Sheila wants Aiden to spend more time, as she knows that Aiden's parents died years ago. Aiden was sad, as Sheila loves him more because of that. Aiden spends 5 months with his family, as Sheila is proud of him. Age 33, Sheila gave birth to 4 babies, Tom, Rae, Gina And Jeanne. Aiden and Sheila both do their best to look after them. Aiden spends his time at the U.N.I.T, as Sheila helps on and off field to help Aiden's team Years gone by, Sheila and Aiden guide their kids to become more protective, as they become agents. After Aiden retired, he spends with his wife a lot, making up for lost time. Logan Payne Sheila invite Logan to dinner, as he is funny and nice. She became great friend with him, after he was married. Glenn Ross Sheila met Glenn when she was 13, as she shows her moves to fight. Years later, Glenn tells her, she's a better fighter and skilled then Aiden Abilities Sheila can do Martial Arts, Karate and Judo fighting, when she is young. Appearances Defiance: Season 2 - Aiden's Secrets (Past) Season 3 - Right And Wrong, Mortgage And Endgame Trivia * Sheila Rhodes has the age same as Aiden * Sheila has a crush on Aiden, since she was 11 * Sheila work at the nurse and does her job well Category:Female Characters